Hey Arnold: Into the Jungle
by fett8802
Summary: Arnold gets the chance to find his parents. Will he be able to? ArnoldXHelga GeraldXPhoebe


_**Chapter 1**_

_**13 Steps To Propper Oragami Making**_

_**riten by: arnold of ps118**_

_Hello. In This Essay I wilL tel you how to make oragami corectly. I wil also tel you about the histery of the art of oragami papper folding I hope that yu enjoy This esay. Pleez reed all The way until the End or else you wont not know how to corectly do this. _

_Step numbr 1. make shur u no what kind of oragami papper artiphact you wish to mak. This step is imprtnT becauz otherwise how wood u no wht to make?! Haha! If This is ur ferst time making oragami papper art u shood probably go with an more easy one._

_Step numbr 2 i will tel u how to corectly mak a papper star from a singl peece of papper. _

_in the histery of oragami papper art the peeple the starded it only had papper to play with and so they cood come up with this fun stuf we will make today!!! i hope u enjoy it! Step numbr 3. cut ur papper into a nice skware with even sides. _

_step number 4 fold 1 corner into the oposit cornr. _

_step numb 5- unfold and fold the other cornrs like u didthe 1st ones_

_step 5- now fold the papper in half like a hotdog bun_

_step number 6: stop. take a breath.... ok. continue. _

_What did you first think of this essay when you began reading? It is filled with spelling mistakes, grammar and punctuation errors, and it is presented badly. What first impression did this essay leave? One of an ignorant writer? One of a writer not taking the essay seriously? One of a small child? _

_First impressions define us and those we meet. It is unfortunate; but the first impression we receive of others and that they receive of us is very hard to break from. When the benefit of the doubt is lost it is hard to reclaim. Take this essay for example; hopefully it is read long enough to reveal the thesis. If taken at face value based on first impressions there is no reason to continue reading after the first sentence or two._

_People are a lot like this essay. Some are dismissed before even opening their mouths by the clothes they wear, attitude they carry, or hairstyle they have. Don't fall into that trap. People can surprise you. _

Mr. Simmons was reading a student essay to his fourth grade class. Several students had heavy eyes and some were boldly sleeping. Helga sat in her back row seat throwing glances Arnold's way, making a small armory of spitballs preparing an onslaught. Harold was simply looking out the window, admiring the sky and the clouds within.

Phoebe sat transfixed by the essay, soaking up every word. Gerald sat beside Arnold but kept glancing back at Phoebe. She didn't notice. The most intent listener was Arnold. Mr. Simmons had already spoken to him about the essay and had asked permission to read it to the class. Arnold gladly gave it. He was a little nervous about the upcoming portion of the essay but he smiled all the same.

Mr. Simmons continued to read.

_Dr. Bliss, a psychiatrist in Hillwood, says, "90% of how we see people is based on first impressions. It is very rare for those impressions to be broken. After we size a person up, we subconsciously mark that as their highest potential. It takes real work for someone to break that mark in someone else's mind. That is why most experts recommend going to job interviews dressed nicely and grooming well before hand. The employer will make that your highest bar, so try to make it a high one."_

_As for the author of this essay, there are two prime examples that come to mind. Two classmates to be precise._

_One is a boy that shall be called Thomas here. Thomas is a little larger than the rest of the kids in his class. He has developed far more muscle and is generally scary to the younger kids. He is powerful when it comes to sports. A power hitter in baseball, a punter in football, and a shield to be reckoned with on the basketball court. He's demeanor is generally brash and commanding. He has a slight speech impediment causing his R's to sound like W's. He sometimes purposefully makes the impediment worse to make fun of other children._

_Most people who meet this young man unfairly assume that he is an unintelligent bully. Granted, he puts on that persona most of the time; but, there are those that have seen a very different side of Thomas. There was a test that Thomas mistook and the results lead him and his family to believe that he was a genius. This belief changed him fundamentally._

_For the first time, Thomas was making good grades, behaving, and studying. He continued to test highly and believed in himself. Some time later, it was discovered that the original test had misleading results. The discovery crushed him. But then he discovered that even he had a mistaken impression of himself as most others did. _

_His tough exterior was merely a facade that covered a deeply intelligent and kind young boy. Following his and everyone else's revelation of this he has improved immensely. _

_Thomas and everyone around him simply accepted the first impression and they were deeply wrong. Thomas was able to prove to himself and others that he was entirely different than they'd thought all along; and very much so for the better._

Mr. Simmons stopped reading there while the class looked at a very scarlet faced Harold. The look on his face was somewhere between happiness and anger. Arnold started clapping first and the rest of the classroom joined in. It was near the end of their 4th grade year and a lot had happened to Harold.

He had gained insight into himself and begun to discover who he really was. Patty and he had been together for a few months now and he was generally accepted into most groups. Harold's eyes began to mist and he looked back out the window.

"Thanks Arnold," he managed to choke out between holding in his tears.

A "humph" sounded from the back of the classroom too quite for anyone to hear. She hadn't really been paying much attention to the football head's essay. She was more intent on her current project. Helga's small armada of spitballs was nearly complete and she was lining up the shots to the back of Arnold's head. She even had four straws already loaded for a rapid fire attack.

After the applause for Harold died down, Mr. Simmons continued. At the first line, Helga glanced up nervously to her teacher and then to Arnold.

_The other classmate is a young woman that shall be called Angela. This young woman seems to the naked eye to be a hellion in the deepest sense of the word. She picks on kids of any age, she threatens physical violence even to other bullies, and she lies like crazy. There is a persona, much like Harold, but hers is much deeper rooted. It is also very beautiful to behold when the wall comes down. _

_Most people assume her to be just a run of the mill bully. Your average mean spirited kid with no good will. Thats most certainly untrue. _

_There are times when Angela's defensive wall comes down and her true beauty shines. Times when she is vulnerable and accepts help and advice. Times when she would gladly lay down her fortune for the betterment of someone else. _

_She is very good at hiding this portion of herself from the world. The author knows, however, that it exists. It once saved an entire neighborhood from destruction. It once helped a lonely man find his long lost daughter on Christmas. It has, on more than one occasion, touched the authors heart._

_Angela is all about her first impression. She is, however, the kind of person that is truly worth all the hard work of getting to know. _

_It seems in life that the higher and thicker a persons wall of defense is the more beautiful it is once the wall comes down. In fact, Angela's wall has come down so little, most don't know it has come down at all. It is this unfortunate fact that the author hopes to convey today. _

Mr. Simmons paused for just a second as he noticed the students glancing around at each other, unable to figure out who Angela was. There were a few whistles and other immature noises of romance from the kids in the room. Arnold simply looked forward and smiled to himself. The only two people in the room not looking around besides Arnold were Helga and Phoebe.

Her face conveyed a whole gamut of emotions. Fear, anger, happiness, and sadness. Sadness that no one in the room knew who Arnold had written about; that she was so closed off from everyone else emotionally. Yet happiness at that same fact. She had succeeded in her years of reputation building. No one even glanced her way to consider if Arnold had meant her.

Except for Phoebe. With quiet contemplation, she knew of exactly whom Arnold wrote. She felt fortunate to be one of the three people in the room to see beyond Helga's wall. Mr. Simmons had only seen behind it in her writing. Arnold, perhaps, had seen the greatest amount of it; even more so than Phoebe.

She knew that to glance at Helga now would give away the secret to the rest of the class and so just looked forward. She knew, though, that quiet tears were forming in Helga's eyelids. She could almost hear Helga's shirtsleeve run quickly across her eye line to get rid of the moisture.

Mr. Simmons continued on with the essay as Arnold thought about what he had written. Hearing it from the teacher's mouth added a weight that wasn't present when he was just filling the paper from his head. The whistles from the class didn't help either. He hadn't thought about what he had written in a romantic context before.

Arnold really liked it when he was able to see that secret side of Helga, but he really disliked her most of the rest of the time. He had to admit now that it was in thinking about Helga and her defensive nature that he had come up with the idea for this essay and subsequently won the contest. He had her to thank for that. He had her to thank for what would be a second chance in his life.

Once the reading had resumed, Helga felt a little less awkward. The other kids were no longer looking about trying to deduce the secret person. Her mind melted with the words Arnold had written about her. Thoughts swirled through her brain.

The same old romantic fantasies; marriage, kids, a life together. This time felt slightly different. There was a maturing to her thoughts. She felt that through the few paragraphs she had come to know Arnold on a slightly deeper level. She made a mental note to swipe the paper and actually read the rest of it later.

For now, though, she was content to sit there and stare at the back of the football shaped head that she had loved since she was a child. If only Arnold knew that the softer side of her only existed because of him. The reason no one else could see beyond the wall was that the other side of the wall only existed for Arnold.

If anyone else attempted to tear the wall down they would simply find nothingness. She reconsidered and added Phoebe to the list of approved "other-siders." That side of her was only for Arnold and her good friend. She had known it since that day in the rain before preschool. She had known it since the day that she fell utterly in love with him.

Among her thoughts, Mr. Simmons voice began to trail in again.

_That's why the author strongly encourages the reader to look past first impressions. To look into people's true worth. Something that no one can surmise in a single contact with someone. It has been the author's supreme pleasure to know people on a much deeper scale. To truly get to know someone and not judge on petty differences. The essay will end with a challenge. The person in your life that is hardest to get along with; forget your impression of them and truly get to know them. _

With that, Mr. Simmons stopped. Phoebe began clapping wildly and a few of the other kids half-heartedly joined in. Helga was sweating just a little bit now thinking about Arnold and what she had apparently, unknowingly, meant to him. Even if his feelings weren't romantic, he still valued her in a special way; and that was more than she had ever truly expected.

Gerald slapped his friend on the shoulder, "Good work man!" Arnold managed a smile and a small thank you nod.

"Class, Arnold has an announcement to make." Mr. Simmons broke over the now quiet roar of kids talking. He gestured for Arnold to stand and address the class. Nervously, Arnold arose and slowly walked to the front of the class.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed that," he weakly spoke. There were a few hmphs and gaffes from the corners but mostly smiles. "What Mr. Simmons didn't tell you all was that he entered my essay into a statewide contest for elementary school kids." Interest seemed to slowly spark in the minds of the apathetic students.

"Out of several thousand entries, mine won!" Muted applause.

Helga blurted out from the back of the room, "Yea, who cares about some stupid essay contest football head?"

Shrugging it off, Arnold continued, "What that means for me is that I get a trip to an educational destination of my choice. The choice just has to be approved through the school." More apathetic faces.

"And I'm not the only one going. I get to take my entire class!" At this, nearly every face popped up from the desk they were laying on. Shouts of "are you serious" and "oh man!" started erupting from the kids.

"Quiet down class!" Mr. Simmons attempted to calm the class.

"I've chosen to go to San Lorenzo. It is a republic in Central America."

At this, Helga's eyes shot up again. Her heart started pounding and she knew instantly why Arnold had chosen this location. He was going to look for his parents. Through her years of investigation and spying on Arnold, she had come to know the story of his parents and their disappearance.

Arnold's parents had been explorers in Central America before meeting each other, falling in love, and getting married. They continued their exploration and aid to the native populous there. Until one day, Arnold's mother Stella became pregnant. Miles, his father, decided it was better for them move back to America to raise their family.

When Arnold was still a very small boy, an old friend of his parents returned begging for their help. They reluctantly agreed and left Arnold with his grandparents at the boarding house to return to San Lorenzo. They were never seen or heard from again. A surge of happiness ran through her body. Her beloved was going to look for his long lost parents and she was going to get to tag along! Arnold's words ran back to her mind.

"There's plenty of lush jungle there. Natives to learn about. Plants to see and categorize. We're going to be leaving the week after school lets out this summer if you can come. We'll be there for two weeks!"

The excitement in the class was now palpable. The end of the school year was fast approaching and this news of foreign travel was like music to the suburban kids ears.

A few minutes later class ended and there was a chance to talk. Several of the kids came up and thanked Arnold for winning. Some flat out told Arnold they weren't going.

"You think I, Rhona Wellington Lloyd, would be caught dead in a jungle? That is much too dirty for my sensitive tastes."

"You wouldn't live long enough to find out," Harold whispered under his breath.

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

After school, Gerald and Arnold were walking home. Unbeknown to them, Helga was following closely behind avoiding being seen.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this man!" Gerald said, slapping Arnold against the back of his head.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. I really hope you can all come!"

"You bet I'll be there, bud. And congrats on winning the contest. I thought the essay was really, uhm... "

"It's okay Gerald. It was Simmons that thought everyone should listen to the essay that was sending them to Central America."

"Speaking of which, why'd you pick Central America Arnold?"

Arnold continued walking, staring at the pavement below. He chose his words carefully.

"That's where my parents disappeared."

A silence hung in the air for a few moments until Arnold continued.

"Listen, Gerald. I have a question for you."

"Shoot, man."

"We have been friends since pretty much forever. What I'm planning on this trip isn't going to be learning about the jungle and the native life. I'm planning on skipping out on the first night and going into the jungle to look for them. I would love it if you decided to come with me."

Gerald opened his mouth to speak, thought about it for a second, and closed it again.

"Arnold, I don't know man."

"It's okay. I understand. It sounds pretty crazy, even to me."

Gerald slowly nodded and they continued on. After a few silent minutes, with Arnold's boarding house in view, Gerald stopped."

"Dude, man. Yes. Of course I'll go with you. You're my best friend and you deserve just as much a shot at having parents as any of the rest of us."

"Thanks, Gerald."

The two did their signature knuckle bump handshake and walked off into the setting sun. After a few minutes, their bodies disappeared into the shadows.

Helga slowly sat down against the alley wall she was hiding by.

_I can't believe what he's planning on doing!_ She thought to herself. _What an idiot!_

"And yet..." she broke from thought to speech. "What an incredible showing of blind passionate love! No clue nor reason to believe them alive and still my beloved plans to head into the deadly jungle and attempt to find them!" She pulled a small heart shaped locket from her neckline. Inside was Arnold's 4th grade picture. As she stared at at, she started spinning in a mock dance, holding the locket and arms length.

"Oh Arnold, subject of my passion. Where it such that I could aid you on your journey into the dark abyss of the jungle... wait a second!" She stopped swirling and stared deeply at the locket, making a concerned face. "That's just what I'll do! I'll tag along behind you and Gerald! And I'll help you from the shadows! No jungle can overshadow my love for you!"

There was a sudden noise. A raspy, deep, windy noise. She knew instinctively what it was. She had heard this noise behind her back at nearly every one of her little happy Arnold moments. Without looking around, she swung her left fist back into a face. She could hear glasses shatter and feel squish of Brainy's face taking her fist. she heard his body slump to the ground.

With that, she give a little skip and, newly resolved, began walking in the direction of her house.


End file.
